An Endless Affair
by Yih
Summary: Syaoran x Sakura [COMPLETED] Syaoran comes back to Sakura's hometown after being off at one of Japan's most prestigious colleges. What will he find when he returns to his apartment?
1. Part 1

Author's Note: I was thinking of what had never been done with S & S. I hope   
this is original enough to be different from other S & S romances. I'm sure you'll   
all be amused with Syaoran's numerous blushes, which is his trademark when   
involving anything with Sakura-chan. I don't know or speak Japanese, so if I get   
the titles wrong, please forgive me. I will avoid everything except the name   
endings! Other than that, this should be relatively similar to other "series"   
format. But I really do not know what it will turn out to be. I can only think one   
step at a time. And even then, it is extremely difficult. I tend to pop up ideas as I   
write so who knows how long this could be? *giggles* I've written a 50 page   
short story! And I never finished it. So get at me with C & C and encouragement   
if you want me to continue to write it. Actually I believe I've only finished 3 stories   
in my life! Short as it is (15 years). Email me at holly_yih@hotmail.com   
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are a property of CLAMP. However, the situation   
is mine. Please do not sue a 15 year old girl!  
  
An Endless Affair (written by YIH)  
  
Part 1: Missing Sakura  
  
It had been unbearable the first year of the university away from Sakura. He had   
almost, yes the keyword was *ALMOST*, he thought with sad bemusement,   
switched universities to be closer to her. But he had managed to survive. Mostly   
because of the constant talks they had on the phone during the little free time   
with their hectic college lives. And he had talked about switching, she bluntly told   
him, "That is stupid, Syaoran! I can't believe you would give up on a full   
scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities because *you* aren't sure   
you want to study *that* particular subject!"  
  
He had almost grinned. He did blush though, hotly, too. That had hardly been   
the real reason. But he couldn't give her the real reason. That would have   
sounded even more ridiculous. Even though he wanted to. God knows, he   
wanted to tell her it was because of her that he wanted to forget the honor he had   
received. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her all the time.   
  
He sighed as he bent his dark head over a textbook on Japanese culture, one of   
the "filling" classes he took. This was his last final. And after that he could return   
back to his little apartment and spend the summer with Sakura, Tomoyo,   
Yamazaki, Yukito, and Sakura's numerous other friends. A shiver ran down his   
spine. He couldn't wait. He had never been particularly impatient. He just   
wanted to see Sakura again so badly. _Badly_, the word shook his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
His finals were done. The university would be closed until next September. He   
sighed with relief. But even that couldn't keep down the alarming excitement   
building up inside of him. He opened the door of his apartment. It had been   
abandoned since last fall. He looked around, amazed. His apartment wasn't   
musty or dusty. It was sparkling clean. It had to be Sakura.   
  
He yelled, eagerness ringing in his voice, "Sakura? Sakura, I know you're here!"  
  
"Actually, she isn't," the voice was Touya's, Syaoran ears registered quite   
disappointedly.  
  
He whirled around and met face-to-face with Touya, Sakura's older brother, a   
very protective older brother.   
  
Touya continued, "Sakura came here last weekend to clean up with the help of   
Tomoyo-chan." He grinned with humor, "Kero-chan refused to help. Not like   
those two needed the help..."  
  
"Where is she now?" He interrupted Touya as he tried to keep his voice from   
showing his keen disappointment that he was feeling.  
  
"Helping Miko pack," Touya responded.  
  
He nodded, as if he knew who Miko was. Of course he didn't, but he didn't need   
to let Touya know of that. He saw Touya's glare and glared back. Although they   
had settled their differences after Sakura had been so upset a few years ago,   
they only behaved in a half-way friendly manner in front of her. That was as far   
as they would take it. They tolerated each other. And it was just that simple.   
And it was all for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura just wanted me to tell you, you're invited to have dinner over at the   
house at 7, brat," said Touya after the glaring contest ending, he felt he needed   
to explain his presence.  
  
Touya was about to make his exit out of the brat's apartment when Syaoran   
asked, "Why didn't she just leave a note?"  
  
"She said something about not wanting you to feel lonely..." Touya's voice trailed   
off as he abruptly slapped the shorter Syaoran hard on the back.   
  
He looked at Touya's disappearing back as he rounded the corner. He wasn't   
short, he thought firmly. Touya was just tall.   
  
He sighed. He pulled out a picture of Sakura that Tomoyo had taken of him and   
her. It wasn't that Sakura was the most beautiful creature in the world, although   
he definitely thought she was, it was because she was so naive and fragile and   
sweet and beautiful inside was why he loved her. He knew he loved her. It hurt   
him inside not to have said those 3 simple words to her. But he wasn't sure he   
did love her. He was sure now. He wouldn't miss her so much if he didn't love   
her. The ones you only like in that way would fade with time, not the ones you   
love.   
  
His face was filled with yearning as he stared at Sakura's happiness in the   
picture. He stifled a third sigh of the day. He had been sighing too much lately.   
However, he did sigh again later. He was becoming excruciatingly more sad and   
resigned. How could he tell her how he felt? It was hard. What if he was   
rejected? Could he survive it? But Tomoyo had kept telling him how much   
Sakura felt for him. Almost regretfully. He knew Tomoyo loved Sakura as much   
as he did. But did Sakura feel the same way about him? Well if he never tried,   
he thought seriously, he would never know how she felt. And he wanted to know   
how she felt. Who cares if she rejects me? At least I knew I tried for the one I   
loved! He put the picture away and decided to go do something shopping to get   
his mind off the impending excitement of seeing Sakura at dinner.   
  
He shopped for food and other essentials he no longer had stocked up in his   
apartment. He had came upon a small jewelry shop in his hurried shopping, so   
he could get home in time for a small nap. He browsed for the longest time in the   
shop before finding exactly what he wanted. After that he was so tired, he   
decided to take a nap because the night before, he had been so tense at seeing   
Sakura again he hadn't slept well. His eyes closed as he smiled. He had gotten   
Sakura the perfect gift. The perfect gift.   
  
  
written June 27, 2000  
  
Notes: 1. I always thought Syaoran could be a little "anxious" so I decided to   
make him a little that way. After all he hasn't seen his cherry blossom for a   
long.... time!  
2. I hope you all enjoyed this. The Part 2 should be out very soon. Maybe   
before Ann can get this up! Summer school fuels my imagination! I know this is   
short, but well.... hey! It isn't easy to write! LOL  



	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Well, the reason why you might have seen something like this on   
a website is because, I've placed it on The Sakura and Syaoran Fanstation and a   
few other places. Currently I'm trying to get it up on Ann's (beautiful) Shrine to   
CCS. Thanks for your comments. I enjoy them very much. ^-^  
  
Reviewer's Note (refers to both An Endless Affair and To Make the Heart Sing)  
Care (I don't get what you're saying but thanks), Tina (Yes, here's more!),   
Sakura-chan (yes as in the ANN ANN), Bczeon27 (yup… it was on Piggyhoho's   
website), Melzart (thanks for the compliments on my writing, sometimes I need to   
be told I don't write like crap), cool story write more (here it is), Midnight Tenshi   
(lol, you probably read the fic on Piggyhoho's fanstation, which is an   
EXCELLENT sight, my regards Piggyhoho and Ann, your site is beautiful),   
Digidynasty (yes, it took me forever to think of the perfect songs), Strawberry-  
Sora (Meiling isn't so bad… LOL), S+S fan (sorry, that's the end to Heartsing,   
you can read my other fic, An Endless Affair if you want), Sumiki Mitsukai no   
Nekokaburi (long name, and thanks!), Nako-chan nako@magicgirl.com (I'm   
sorry I made you cry, but if that's a good thing, I'm happy 4 ya), GNIT GNAW   
silvertower@yahoo.com (how is that ironic, my baby?)  
  
*****GIVE ALL READERS A HUG, THE REVIEWERS A DOUBLE HUG*****  
  
Please review and without too much ado… AHEM! Read and enjoy! ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All rights are exclusively Clamp.  
  
Part 2: A New Rival for Syaoran (by YIH)  
  
A vision of an enchanting girl, whose auburn hair was covered by a simple   
arrangement of cherry-blossoms leaned closer to him. Her hair became curtains   
as it swept his vision into the darkness. Sakura. Sakura. "Sakura!"  
  
He woke up with a start. He glanced at the clock. It was 7 already! He was late.   
He jumped out of his rumpled bed and hurriedly threw some clothes from his   
suitcase on, and brushed his hair. He finished dressing as he ran out the door.   
He managed to flag down a taxi.   
  
But as he rode in the yellow car, walking would be slightly slower, he thought   
dismally. He scowled. It was nearly 7:30 when he finally arrived at Sakura's   
home. He composed himself. He had just knocked on the door when he   
realized he had forgotten Sakura's present.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He cursed fiercely, just as Touya opened the door.  
  
"Not only does The Brat come late, The Brat also curses," Touya remarked with   
amusement.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Syaoran said as he scowls once more.  
  
Touya steps aside to let him enter as he chuckles at Syaoran's grumbled words.   
Syaoran stalks into the room and nearly runs right into a smiling Sakura. He   
stops and glances down at Sakura, who entwines her fingers into his right hand.   
It caused him to blush a deep red as he smiles a like a child that has just found a   
new toy.  
  
Sakura says excitedly, "I thought it might be you, Syaoran-chan. How are you?   
I'm sorry I couldn't be here, but Miko really needed my help. You know I would   
have been there, if I could."  
  
Syaoran smiled indulgently through his blush, "That's okay if you really needed to   
help Miko." He then thought, Who the hell is Miko?  
  
Sakura affectionately hugs him and he returns the hug as she pulls him into the   
dining room. She lets go of his hand to sit in the empty chair between a black-  
haired boy and Tomoyo. He found the only seat that was left was next to Yukito.   
Yukito had the next best seat, he sat directly across from Sakura. Syaoran   
immediately realized who was missing from the head of the table and turned to   
look at Sakura with the question on his face.  
  
Sakura answered, "Dad's at a meeting or else he'd be here!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. But he was wondering who the black-haired boy was. He   
didn't have to contemplate very long because Sakura introduced them right   
away," Syaoran-chan, this is Miko-chan."  
  
Miko greeted him courteously, but Syaoran saw that warmth and friendliness   
never reached his eyes as he responded, "Pleased to meet you, Miko-chan."  
  
Yukito pushed the awkward situation away by asking, "Is there anymore food?"  
  
Everyone looked at the bottomless pit before Sakura gasped and ran into the   
kitchen and brought out a nicely roasted chicken, "This is the last dish."  
  
Yukito looked disappointed as Touya teased him, "Shouldn't you let someone   
else eat, too?  
  
Yukito spared him a doe-like innocent, brown eye glance as he said with a mouth   
full of chicken, "Um… Yah, wah."   
  
Sakura laughed and shook her head at Yukito. She waited until he was done   
chewing down his food before she asked, "What did you say, Yukito-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, what did Snow Bunny say," clammered Kero, who flew into the room.  
  
All eyes turned to Kero then back to Yukito, who gulped down another biteful   
before saying, "Uh… Yeah, wait until I'm full and I'll let the other's have some."  
  
Touya groaned, "Then you'll be the only one full!"  
  
Yukito licked his lips and ignored Touya, "What's for dessert?"  
  
"Ice cream," Sakura said with a smile on her lips. Her smile brightened as she   
added, "I have enough for one Snow Bunny and one mighty Wolf."  
  
She blushed at the same time as Syaoran, who saw the pained look on Miko   
before it was hidden by a smile of fake amusement. Tomoyo took the good   
nature of everybody and asked, "Now… I have a fashion show coming up… I   
could use a few models…"  
  
Everyone groaned. As she explained who she would need, "Now Miko is perfect   
for a tuxedo I was planning to debut, along with Touya. Yukito would be a darling   
in a sailor outfit. Syaoran would be perfect in a princess dress…"  
  
She was interrupted by a choking Syaoran and a laughing Miko. She glared at   
both of them and continued, "And of course… Sakura will wear all my other   
creations."  
  
Sakura protested, "All? Others? How about Yukito-chan wearing some. He'd   
look like a girl with a wig…"  
  
Yukito tousled her hair affectionately, "No, I'm a Snow Bunny. You're the girl,   
Sakura-chan. By the way," glancing down at his empty bowl of ice cream, "Can I   
have some more?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, but took the bowl and filled it to the brim even though it   
was his third bowl.   
  
The discussion was up to discourage Tomoyo from using them as models.   
Touya and Syaoran managed to argue themselves out as Yukito said, "I'll do it.   
Sounds like fun."  
  
Touya shot him a, 'You'll be sorry, Yuki' look.  
  
Miko gave a mild argument before conceding, "I give up."  
  
Tomoyo glowed, "Great 3 models. Better than I thought I would do!"  
  
Sakura groaned. Yukito shot a confused look at Touya. Miko sighed.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"What kind of name is Miko?" said a disgruntled Syaoran to himself.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't vain. He hardly paid attention to   
his appearance as long as he was clearned and clothed. But now he did. It was   
all because of Sakura's Miko. Sakura's Miko. He was jealous. He found the   
feeling bizarre to say the least. It was very uncomfortable, too.   
  
He stared at his feature and found everything lacking to Miko's dark good looks.   
He not only was shorter than Miko, he was also lacking Miko's more muscular   
tone. He shrugged. If Sakura wanted Miko he would do nothing to stop the   
blooming *new* relationship, not matter how much it hurt. He just wanted Sakura   
to be happy. That would be enough.  
  
Anyways, he though sadly, I wasn't much competition against Yukito-san, so how   
can I threaten Miko-chan?  
  
He shook his head and buried his rumpled chestnut head into his pillow. It didn't   
matter if he could have Sakura. It matter that she was happy. The voice in his   
mind contradicted him, "It does matter, Syaoran-chan."  
  
He agreed as he fell asleep. His last thought was Miko was competition. He   
liked or loved, he conceded, Sakura in a way more than a friend. Or he wouldn't   
have had the pained look when Sakura had blushed when she called him a wolf.   
And he would have been more friendly, more warm to their   
introduction. How would he measure up to Miko's perfection? Syaoran was   
depressed as he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Written June 28-29, 2000  
  
Notes: 1. Miko looks like a younger version of Touya. Technically he's not that   
much older than the couple. He's older than Sakura by exactly a month. =)  



	3. Part 3

Author's Note: I may have written this a long time ago, but it isn't easy editing it.   
Which I have tried to do. I'd like to gather a prereader or two for my Card Captor   
Sakura fanfics. I plan to start an "epic" series which is will connect not only   
WAFF, but also some "action" scenes. At least I'll try ^_^. Anyways, REVIEWS   
are a plus. ***Triple HUGS to REVIEWERS, HUGS for READERS***  
  
I consider "To Make the Heart Sing" a short sweet series.  
"An Endless Affair" will be longer, with more involvement.   
My next series should be much longer, should be on par with "I Love You, Asuka"   
which is currently 15 pages long in the document. (Yeah)  
  
Without much ado… I present the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Clamp.   
  
Part 3: A Wondering Sakura  
  
Sakura sat on her bed next to her best friend, Tomoyo. Mike had left with Touya   
and Yukit, since he was staying with them. Sakura looked at Tomoyou and   
asked, "Syaoran acted a little different today, don't you think?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed to herself at Sakura's naiveness, "He was acting very strangely,   
actually."  
  
Sakura smiled with relief as Tomoyo agreed with her, "Do you have any idea   
why?"  
  
"Well, it might be because he had to sit next to Touya, instead of you. Or it might   
be because he's jealous of Miko. Or it could even be both," Tomoyo said   
thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura was lost, "Syaoran-chan is jealous of what?"   
  
"You were sitting next to Miko. You did help him pack," reminded Tomoyo, who   
was a very keen observer with her digital video camera. Tomoyo sighed though   
as she thought, Sakura don't you know that everybody loves you?  
  
Sakura still had a perplexed look on her face as the doorbell rang, "That must be   
your mom."  
  
She looked out of her window, and she saw a sleek black limo, "Hai, it's your   
mom, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura, "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan. I'll miss you!"  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan! I'll miss you too!" Sakura called out happily, her thoughts   
leaving her mind temporarily.  
  
After Sakura closed the door to the empty house, her dad called and told her he   
would just stay at a hotel, since it was so late. Sakura nodded before going up to   
her room. She caught Kero-chan playing his new video game, quite   
enthusiastically. She smiled, that was the typical Kero.  
  
She sat on her bed and watched him play. Kero abruptly stopped and looked at   
Sakura, "You aren't brooding over the brat, are you?"   
  
Sakura turned her face away to hide the answer that Kero already knew. Kero   
asked with concern, "What's wrong, Sakura?"  
  
"Nothing, Kero-chan. Nothing at all," Sakura responded.  
  
Kero didn't say anything. He didn't continue playing the game either. He went   
over to Sakura and snuggled up against Sakura. He knew instinctly that   
whatever was bothering Sakura was not going to be revealed to him just yet.   
  
Sakura turns off the lights and settles into her bed, thinking about how Syaoran   
acted. She stared out her window. She personally thought that Miko was the   
best-looking guy she had ever seen. Afterall, he always dressed in just the right   
way. He had a breathtaking smile, his blue eyes filled up with knowledge and   
emotion. But Syaoran had overwhelmed her. She smiled sweetly, he always   
did. Even though Syaoran had a leaner more mysterious presence, that   
attracted her to him.   
  
Miko, she liked a lot. But honestly? It was Syaoran she loved. She knew Miko   
cared for her deeply. If it wasn't for Syaoran, she would, she believe come to   
love Miko as more than a friend. Syaoran didn't need to be jealous, she thought   
firmly. She would just have to tell him tomorrow. He had no reason at all to be   
jealous.   
  
Written June 29, 2000  
  
Notes: 1. Isn't my Miko simply dreamy? I know the S&S fans are clammering to   
know what happens, never fear it will all be revealed. I'm currently undergoing a   
complete revamped of the fanfic. I wrote it, if you noticed in June, but the   
storyline has changed slightly and I'm thinking of adding more depth to the story.   
Email me at holly_yih@hotmail.com for any suggestions! =)  
  



	4. Part 4

Author Note: On bottom  
  
Reviewers: Mikari Hitoshi (thanks), Tina (Okay, it's up), Sakura1985 (probably   
after Christmas, call it my gift), Melzart (here's more), Strawberry Sora (can't give   
the ending away), Lady Wolf (thanks my goal is sweetness, geez I'm gonna   
become a diabetic soon), Care (hehe, thanks for the explanation), Empress   
Sarah-sama (your wish is my command, j/k), Miya-chan (aww.. sympathies are   
coming Miko's way).  
  
DISCLAIMER: All rights are exclusively Clamp.   
  
Part 4: Beginnings to Clarity  
  
Miko laid down on the guest bed in Touya's and Yukito's shared house. He   
looked out at the dark new moon sky. His face reflected back off the bleary   
blackness of night. It was fitting, he thought, that tonight would be the darkest   
night of the month.   
  
He had thought he would have a chance with Sakura. He thought he could make   
her forget her Syaoran. He thought—he thought, he crumpled his blanket into   
his strong fist. He could never make her care for him the way he wanted her too.   
He knew she did care for him in a way. But not as deeply or as fully as he knew   
she would learn to if given enough time. He just knew it inside his heart. It would   
just take time, time he sorely needed without the presence of the 'little wolf'. He   
knew it in the little crevice of his heart, he didn't stand a chance with Sakura as   
long as Syaoran was around.   
  
It isn't fair, he thought. I need more time alone with her. Just Sakura and me.   
And it will be alright. She'll grow to love me—as I love her.  
  
He turned away from the window and pushed his face into his pillow, the tears   
slowly coming. The first tear trickled down his cheek before settling deep within   
the pillow. He didn't cry despite the tears that fell, that his tongue tasted, that he   
shed in his anguish; he did not cry.   
  
It wasn't fair, he screamed silently. It isn't fair. I love her. I love Sakura. Why   
can't she love me like she loves him?   
  
Why?   
  
WHY?  
  
The words pounded his head as he struggled to come to the grips of reality. He   
would not loose it. He would win. He thought with a grim smile on his face. He   
would just give Syaoran all he could handle. He would prove to Sakura he was   
the better man for her. He had too, he thoughtly dismally, it would take all his   
charm to make her love him as she loved Syaoran. But I've got to try. I love her   
so much, I've got to try.   
  
It wasn't as if, I'm not as good as Syaoran, Miko thought, they just have known   
each other longer. I need more time. I need more time. It's all about time.   
They've had time to build their chemistry. It will be hard to break it. He   
dejectfully closed his eyes, trying to squeeze hope into his mind. He still had a   
chance, he chanted in his mind.   
  
I'll make everyday count. I'll make everyday a day where I pull Sakura closer to   
me. Because, my darling, I love you more than you realize.   
  
He already knew instinctly, his chances were very slim in winning her.  
  
He denied the fact.   
  
Syaoran had already won Sakura.  
  
It was just a matter if the wolf could keep his winnings.  
  
The haunting thought that he wasn't going to be with Sakura plagued him   
throughout the night. He dreamt of many horrible nightmares. All which led to   
the same conclusion. He could be Sakura's friend, a very close friend…  
  
But Syaoran was Sakura's only love.  
  
Written: October 29, 2000  
Revised: December 11, 2000  
  
Notes: 1. Okay! Okay! *NO NEED TO THROW FOOD YET* The story is   
getting ready for a very big build up. Well sorta kinda, I'm not that great of a cliff-  
hanger person. Be thankful. At least I don't think I am, am I?   
2. As always, feel free to send C+C my way. I would mind suggestions   
since I'm currently revamping the series. The original was only 5 parts long. I'm   
thinking of at least 8 parts now? What do you guys think? Should I rap it up in 7   
parts? Or… should I go for 10 parts? (which would give my dreamy Miko a much   
indepth role?) Huh? Huh? TELL ME! Email at holly_yih@hotmail.com  
3. I'm thinking of writing a short story instead of another epic like this one   
for Christmas. Do you want the epic or do you want the short story? If I did the   
short story it would probably a lime-scented fanfic. I'm not as brave as Ann (who   
I commend greatly for doing the unthinkable). Besides I don't really have the   
style to get away with writing a tasteful lemon, at least not yet. Give it a few more   
months of hard writing, I might. I'm writing better all the time. (@ least what my   
prereaders tell me for NGE.)  



	5. Part 5

Title: **An Endless Affair (5)**

Author: Yih

Written: June 29, 2000 & December 22, 2000

Dedication: 

Disclaimer:All rights are Clamp, except for the original scenes and phrases of the following characters: Kero-chan, Miko, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito.

Part 5: No Private Moments

Syaoran whispered her name, "Sakura…"

As she leaned in to Miko's embrace.Their kiss was long and passionate.It was sweet and caring as Miko's hands framed Sakura's beautiful face.The kiss went deeper as Syaoran's heart broke into two.

He saw Sakura's regret written all over her face as her eyes opened to reveal him to her eyes as the kiss ended.She had been about to kiss Miko again when she saw him.He could tell by the way her face was tilted in pleasure.She reached out for him with her free hand.It was too late.The other hand still held on to Miko, who look at him with a slightly triumphant, but understanding expression.

He shook his head in disbelieve as he backed away from the heart-wrenching scene.Then he ran.He ran away.His face was wet and he didn't know if it was because of sweat or tears.Sweat or tears… 

Syaoran woke up with a start.It was sweat.He breathed deeply in relief.It was just a dream.A very bad dream.A nightmare.A very bad nightmare.He reached for his cell phone.He dialed Sakura's number with shaking fingers.He knew he needed to see her, privately.He needed to give her his gift.

* * * * *

Sakura was rudely awaken by a miffed Kero, who dropped the phone into her hand.He hissed, "Tell the brat to call at a more reasonable hour, when he calls…I don't like being awaken until I'm good and ready!"

Sakura sleepily answered as she glanced at the clock that blinked 6 a.m., "Moshi moshi."

"Good-morning, Sakura," responded Syaoran warmly.He apologetically said, "I'm sorry to wake you so early."

"Is something wrong, Syaoran?" 

Syaoran hesitated, there was no way he was going to tell her his ridiculous dream, "No… No, Sakura.I just want to see you.Privately."His blushed turned his already red face into a deep scarlett.

"When?"her voice sounded tired, but eager.

It sent a thrill down Syaoran's body."How about I bring breakfast?I'll be there in a little while."

"That'll be great," murmured Sakura.She paused for a moment when she heard a cough, "I'll see you then.Bye."

"Bye, miss you," he whispered.

Sakura smiled, "Miss you too."

Sakura was still smiling fondly as Kero had a disgusted look on his face, "Is this going to be like last summer?"

Her smile turned dreamy, "I hope so.I really do."

Kero threw a pillow at her, "Get dress.He'll be here like hell's fire was on his bottom.I only hope he bring chocolate donuts.Lots of chocolate donuts."

Sakura for a moment was puzzled how Kero knew about the breakfast plan of Syaoran's.It suddenly dawned on her who the cough sounded like.Then she nearly screamed, "You listened to my phone conversation?!"

Kero face faulted, then he responded like without contrite, "I'm looking out for your welfare."

Sakura just shook her head in amusement, but forgave him soon enough as she kissed Kero's forehead, "I'm taking a shower, tell me when Syaoran gets here."

Kero huffed, "Sure, sure.I'm your personal mouse man."He flew out of her room still in a huff.

* * * * *

The doorbell rang as Sakura stepped out of the shower.Kero had a disapproving look on his cute mouse stuff animal image.And for a good reason as Sakura opened the door with just a towel wrapped around her wet body.Syaoran's eyes immediately crossed when he saw Sakura.He cleared his throat and looked to the ground.

His voice still came out slightly husky as he greeted her, "Don't you think you should put some clothes on, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and scurried to her room to change.When she came down a few minutes later, Syaoran had everything ready.Even Kero was impressed.Well he was until he realized there were only two spots set with the delicious looking fruit tarts.

"Where's my breakfast, brat?" screamed a demanding Kero in indignation.

Syaoran grinned as he took out a doggy bag, "Here's your mousy bad, stuff animal.Catch!"

Syaoran threw the small bag, which Kero barely managed to catch before it hit the ground.He growled fiercely at Syaoran, "This better be chocolate donuts."

He then retreated to Sakura's room after he investigated the contents of the bag to make sure it was what he wanted.Sakura smiled at Kero's retreating form, "He really does like chocolate donuts.But then again, he likes anything that is sweet and edible."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as she came down wearing a rumpled t-shirt and shorts.Syaoran affectionately pulled Sakura to him and tousled her cute hair.He pressed a kiss on her forehead as she sighed with happiness.She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's red neck, "I've missed you."

Syaoran kissed the corner of her mouth before saying, "I've missed you as well.Let's eat before they get cold."

Sakura was in agreement as they attack the still warm tarts.Syaoran wiggled a toe against Sakura's foot and Sakura giggled.Syaoran smiled.They had just finished their breakfast when Syaoran said, "I have something for you, Sakura…."

His hand reached into his pocket to pull something out when Fujitaka, Sakura's dad opened the door.He panicked.He couldn't find his gift.He looked into his other pocket.He groaned as he remembered he had left the gift on top of his desk, again.He thought dismally, _I must have been too caught up with the sound of Sakura's voice and breakfast—that—that I forgot again!_

Fujitaka greeted Syaoran, "Konnichiwa."

After Syaoran did the traditional greetings he explained why he was here, "I'm dropping off Sakura some breakfast."

"That's great," Fujitaka responded back.

Sakura asked, "Syaoran, you said you had something for me?"

Syaoran blushed bright red as Fujitaka made an excite, nothing that the pair needed a private moment.Syaoran watched Fujitaka move toward the kitchen before he muttered, "I forgot it, Sakura."

He gulped down his nervousness as Sakura exclaimed, "It's okay!We can pick it up after Tomoyo's fashion show."At his perplexed look, she reminded him, "I agreed to be a model, remember?"

He nodded as a knock was heard at the door.Syaoran watched as Sakura turned to the door as Fujitaka called out loud enough for those outside to hear, "The door's open!"

Tomoyo burst into the house, followed by Miko, Touya, and Yukito carrying lots of Tomoyo's creations.The boys dropped all of Tomoyo's creations on the couch before sitting on the floor, complaining about the abuse.Tomoyo simply shrugged and brought out her video camera.

She was getting excellent view of Syaoran looking utterly vulnerable as he stared at Sakura.Miko also noticed, but said nothing.Touya the last to catch the look, had a terrible glare on his face.

Sakura glanced at the newly arrived group and asked, "HOE?"

All Syaoran could think was_, there goes our private moment_.

**Author's Note**:Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy writing Evangelion and Dark Angel fanfictions.I also would like to start on a Fushigi Yugi fanfictions, but so far haven't had the time nor the inspiration to make the plunge.I hope you enjoy this rather short read, I hope to make others longer.And I also hope to keep this on a weekly schedule: so this series should be done in 4-5 more weeks!But at worse it will take 4 months to finish (because I might switch to bi-monthly and make it longer).

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	6. Part 6

Title:**An Endless Affair (6)**

Author: Yih (including theme song)

Written: December 27, 2000

Dedication: To the following Reviewers: whitetiger, lily, Madison Taylor, Magic Key, Sakura1985, Lullaby, Kris Fontiua, Syaoran, Natking, Empress Sarah-sama, miharu.(any reviewers I haven't named, thankyou so much for your support; you don't know HOW MUCH YOU GUYS ENCOURAGE ME!)

Disclaimer:All rights of characters belong to Clamp, the original scenes are created by the author.

THEME SONG: She Doesn't Love You

_text_ is the baby voice with a slow fade out.

_She likes me She may like you_

_She likes me She may like you_

_She loves me She doesn't love you_

_She doesn't love you_

Take your best shot boy

Take your best shot

**Give **it a chance

And play it right and go

Say what you want **boy**

And whatever you do

She's never gonna choose you

Saying words trying to make her change her mind

Keep trying 'til she falls hard for you

Boy you can try all day

And she'd still be my love

I know you can't hardly wait 'til I've gone away

See, **intuitively** I know what you're thinking

You'll be giving her some comfort

My love won't be **careless**

You can confess your love

Try to confuse her with your caring words

You can even make her doubt

She might not be mine yet

But she's got to be taken away from me

She's free to choose between us

She always **chooses** with her heart

She likes me

She may like you

No **matter** what you do

She's never gonna choose you

She's always chooses with her heart

She loves me

She doesn't love you

You're the kind of boy whose always there

Because you're **caring**

Always looking out for her

The flower isn't for you to take

You're the **kind** of boy whose not use to be second

All your girls make you first

Doesn't matter how much you try

Never gonna get my love

But she's got to be taken away from me

She's free to choose between us

She always chooses with her heart

She likes me

She may **like **you

No matter what you do

She's never gonna choose you

She's always chooses with her heart

She loves me

She doesn't love you

Doesn't matter what you do 

She's never gonna choose you

Take your best shot boy

Take your best shot

Give it a **chance**

And play it right and shoot

Say what you **want** boy

And what you do

She's never gonna choose you

You can **confess** your love

Try to confuse her with your caring words

You can even make her doubt

She isn't mine yet

But she's got to be taken away from me

She's free to choose between us

She always chooses with her heart

She likes me

She may like you

No matter what you do

She's never gonna choose you

She's always chooses with her heart

She loves me

She doesn't love you

No matter what you do

She's never gonna choose you

She's always chooses **with **her heart

She loves me

She doesn't love you

But she's got to be taken away from me

She's free to choose between you and me

She always chooses with her heart

She likes me

She may like you

No matter what you do

She's never gonna choose you

She's always chooses with her **heart**

She loves me

She doesn't love you

Part 6:Fashion Splash

Clothes were being thrown into piles in front of Sakura, Miko, and Yukito.Sakura's was the largest easily.Her pile tripled both Miko's and Yukito's.All three of them looked at each other with confusion.

Tomoyo grinned at her models and exclaimed, "Time for fittings!"

They all sweatdropped.

Touya grumbled, "Is there a purpose I'm here for?"

"I'm glad you asked," the grin was still on Tomoyo's face.She handed him a list of things to do, "get Syaoran to assist you.It's a lot to do."

Soon everyone was sweatdropping except Tomoyo who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

* * * * *

The preparations for Tomoyo's fashion show was exhausting.Syaoran and Touya were running around so much trying to get the right caterers, send out the invitations, rent a suitable place for the show, order flowers, and most of all people to help out in the fashion show.They were so busy working together; they didn't have time to have their infamous staring contests.

Kero was put to work being the food tester.He was the only one happy with his job.Yukito was salivating in jealousy.

Sakura tried on all of the numerous outfits she was to wear for the big day.All her clothes fit her just fine.Tomoyo still had Sakura's size down just right.

Miko and Yukit weren't so lucky.Even though they had far less outfits than Sakura, their clothes didn't fit them perfectly.They spent at least twice the time standing as Tomoyo adjusted their outfits.They both groaned as Tomoyo walked into the dressing room.

She smiled brightly and said, "Look!"She held up two tuxedos, "I totally forgot about these!"

Miko and Yukito reminded themselves fervently to never volunteer for another one of Tomoyo's fashion shows.

Sakura watched Kero eat another large bite of chocolate pudding, she sweatdropped as the mouse cried out, "I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!"

She thought, _the guardian beast will have to go on a diet after the fashion show._

Touya and Syaoran crashed on the couch and sighed.Their job was done.

Syaoran glanced at Touya.Touya gazed at Syaoran.Their eyes were locked.The staring battle had begun.Sakura walked in and yelled at them, "Don't you TWO ever give it up?"

They didn't need to answer.It was a clear, 'no.'

* * * * * 

The next day, the place that Touya and Syaoran had rented was packed full of people waiting to watch Tomoyo's much anticipated debut into the fashion world.

Sakura glanced out from behind the stage and saw the crowd.She asked Tomoyo worriedly, "What if I trip?"

Tomoyo glanced down at Sakura's 3-inch heels."Oh, I wouldn't worry about that.You're so graceful and perfect!"

"HOE!"Sakura exclaimed.

"You look beautiful, Sakura!"Tomoyo said with admiration.

Sakura stared down at the beautiful baby blue dress of silk.It drapped against her body, making her look tall despite her average height.It was a lovely dress.Sakura replied with humbleness, "It's the dress that is beautiful, Tomoyo."

"No, it's YOU!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped._Somethings would never change_, she reflected.

Touya hissed at Tomoyo, "Ready?"

Tomoyo nodded and reassured Sakura, "You'll do wonderful!You never let me down!"

Tomoyo rushed past Touya and onto the stage.She was the host of her own fashion show!

"You look like our mother, Sakura," Touya said with a smile.

Sakura blushed.Their mother had been extremely beautiful.She whispered, "Thank you."

Touya shrugged and left his little sister after giving her a comforting hug.He went to sit next to Sakura's annoying boyfriend, Syaoran.He had just taken his seat when the lights died to a dull gleam.The spotlight centered on Tomoyo.

"Welcome to my first fashion show, ladies and gentlemen.The first dress in the line is a baby blue ball gown shown by the lovely Sakura,"announced Tomoyo.

It was her cue.

Sakura stepped onto the stage.Her legs were shaking her the dress.She was terribly glad that it was a long gown.She hoped she didn't look like she was going to fall down.She tried to calm herself down, she reminded herself that Tomoyo believed she could do it.She saw both Touya and Syaoran in the first row and tried to pretend that they were the only one in the audience.With that thought she strolled down the small run way and prayed she looked okay.

She took his breath away.

She reminded him so much of their mother.Touya still remembered their mother, but Sakura was too young to remember much.Even though their father could still see their mother because of the powers Eriol had given him, Touya personally thought Sakura was the living emblem of their mother.His little sister was beautiful.He would always protect her.He glanced out of the corner of his eye, _I don't like that little brat much.But he really does care for my sister._

They're perfect for each other.

Syaoran wished he could sink beneath the ground when he saw Tomoyo announce Miko's presence.Actually, he wished he could be on stage instead of Miko when he saw Miko offer Sakura his arm to walk down the run way together.They looked good together.He could hear the fashion critics whisper to themselves.They were the perfect couple.Sakura was devastatingly sweet and innocent.Miko was mysteriously dark and handsome._I should be next to her, not him._

He was dreadfully hungry.

Yukito walked onto the stage and took Sakura's other arm.His stomach grumbled and Sakura hid her amuse smile quite unsuccessfully.Yukito glanced down at her and smiled warmly when he looked up he saw Kero rumaging through a lovely dark brown cake.His stomach rumbled again._I need something to eat._

He glanced back.

Touya's eyes saw the food in the back, especially the cake that little mouse of Sakura's was munching at.He had to smile at Yukito's love for food.His best friend and boyfriend certainly looked good in the outrageous pale yellow suit.He had heard one of the fasion critics tell the person next to him that, "look at the guy with the pale hair and with the glasses, not the dark-headed one; he has an innocent, fragile beauty."

"Look at the two of them," exclaimed the woman to the man next to her."The girl looks exactly like her mother, Nadeshiko.I remember her mother; her mother was one of the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever worked with.And the guy next to her, he is perfect for her.They match beautifully.She's so slender and lovely; he's dark and handsome."

Syaoran wanted to sink into the world of the forgotten.He had admitted to himself that Sakura and Miko looked perfect together.To hear someone else tell another person caused a feeling Syaoran had never felt before.He was jealous.And he knew why.He glanced at the stage and saw Miko's arm around Sakura's waist.Miko was the reason he was jealous.

Touya glanced to the side of him and saw Syaoran's flushed face.He let his gaze wander in the direction of the brat's and saw that Syaoran was staring at Sakura's friend, Miko.He hid a smile, _looks like the brat is jealous of Miko._

Syaoran could feel the flush on his face.He hoped that no one knew of what he was feeling.He turned to look both sides and saw Touya staring at him.His hopes were gone when Touya smiled and said, "I know you're jealous."

"I am not," retorted Syaoran.

Touya felt compelled to offer Syaoran some advice, but he didn't know why."Just tell her how you feel.That's all you have to do."

Syaoran shrugged and Touya continued, "I don't like you anymore than you like me, brat, but Sakura loves you and I guess I'll just have to get use to you."

Syaoran suddenly knew what he had to do.

He threw a grateful look at Touya and asked, "Can you tell Sakura to meet me at the park in an hour or so?"

Touya nodded and his eyebrow was up with curiosity as Syaoran fled out of the building at astonishing speed.

**Author's Note**:I hope that the part after Tomoyo's announcement of the beginning of the Fashion Show didn't confuse you guys/girls too much. The single line is the thought for the person thinking in the paragraph right after it!Hope you enjoyed this chapter.Keep the reviews coming!I made this one a little longer, the series should wrap up in 3 weeks (3 more parts), but I may lengthen it a little more.I've got the perfect song for the ENDING (if I make it longer, or for the continuation, EXCITED?)

P.S. I love knowing what you think.^_^.Review please!AND … some people have thought the "She Doesn't Love You" song-fic doesn't fit CCS, but it fits my series =).

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!

Title: He Loves You Not (Original Song)

Disclaimer: Performed by Dream

Transcriber: Yih

He loves me He loves you not

He loves me He loves you not

He loves me He loves you not

He loves you not

Give it all you got girl

Give it all you got

Take your chance

And sink it and shot

Say what you want girl

And what you do

He's never gonna be with you

Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way

Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies

And he'd still be my baby

I know you can't hardly wait 'til I'm away from him

See, instinctively I know what you're thinking

You'll be giving him an open invitation

My baby won't be taken in

You can pout your cherry lips

Try to tempt him with your sweet kiss

You can bat your pretty eyes

He ain't got his hands tied

No chains to unlock 

So free to do what he wants

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

You're the kind of girl whose always up for two a day

Only one because he's there

Always looking for a new ride

The grass is greener on the other side

You're the kind of girl whose not use to hearing no

All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go

Doesn't matter how hard you try

Never gonna get with mine

No chains to unlock 

So free to do what he wants

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

Doesn't matter what you do 

He's never gonna be with you

Give it all you got girl

Give it all you got

Take your chance

And sink it and shot

Say what you want girl

And what you do

He's never gonna be with you

You can pout your cherry lips

Try to tempt him with your sweet kiss

You can bat your pretty eyes

He ain't got his hands tied

No chains to unlock 

So free to do what he wants

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No chains to unlock 

So free to do what he wants

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's in to what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not


	7. Part 7

Title:**An Endless Affair (6)**

Author: Yih (including theme song)

Written: January 5/6, 2001

Dedication: To the following Reviewers:Ancarg012589, Jessica, nabiki Tendo, care, rynne, lily, Sakura1985, Syaoran, Pikachan, Empress Sarah-sama, sky mage.(KEEP REVIEWING!)

Disclaimer:All rights of characters belong to Clamp, the original scenes are created by the author.

Opening Song Disclaimer:The lyrics are revamped with the outline of the song coming from Madonna's "I Deserve it" from her Music CD.

OPENING SONG:

This Girl & I

This girl was created for me

& I was created for her

This girl was kissed by me

& I was kissed by her

This girl has **comforted **me

& I have comforted me

This girl has **cared** for me

& I have cared for her

Many weeks, many years have gone by

Time has **changed** us

Many trials, many hardships have happened

Leading us to today…

This girl was loved by me

& I was loved by her

This girl means the world to me

& I mean the world to her

Many weeks, many years have gone by

Time has changed us

Many trials, many **hardships** have happened

**Leading** us to today…

I have no regrets

There's happiness all around me

All the grief was worth it

Running back to her

Was the best thing I've ever done

Know that I love her

Many weeks, many years have gone by

Time has changed us

Many trials, many hardships have **happened**

Leading us totoday…

Many weeks, many years have gone by

Time has changed us

Many trials, many hardships have happened

Leading **us** to today…

Part 7: Surprise Surprise!?!

"Tomoyo-chan, do you know where Syaoran is?" inquired Sakura.

Tomoyo scanned the crowd and shook her head."I don't know where he'd be--wait I remember I sat Touya right next to Syaoran.Maybe Touya knows where Syaoran is."

"That's a good idea."Sakura smiled brightly."I'll go ask him," she murmured, "as soon as I get this dress off of me."

Tomoyo laughed and clucked her tongue like a mother hen.She moved closer to Sakura to help her unzip the back of the elaborate, beautifully made gown.She sighed deepily, causing Sakura to sweatdrop as Tomoyo exclaimed, "you are such a beauty!"

Sakura thought, _some things never change._

* * * * *

Syaoran clutched his gift to Sakura in his hand.He was sweating profusely.He tried to breath deepily to calm himself down, but he couldn't seem to manage it.His hands shook as he tried to hold them still.

He reasoned with himself._I left the Tomoyo's show a half hour ago.Sakura would need at least 15 minutes to change out of the gown.Another 15 minutes to get away from the crowd, graciously and then she'll be right over.I should at least wait another hour before I abandon my dreams.I love her so much.But she and Miko--they look so perfect together.Can she really feel the same way about me?She spent the entire school year with him…_

_ _

_Could she love him too?_

_ _

_No!I won't allow myself to thing that.I will think only positive thoughts._

_ _

_She loves me.She said it, all the time.But she doesn't say it anymore, _he moan to himself._Could it be that her love has dwindled?No!I told myself only positive thoughts._

_ _

_I will give her this gift._

_ _

_And I will know--whether we are meant to be._

_ _

* * * * *

"Tomoyo!I need to escape!" Sakura cried out frantically.

Tomoyo could see the problem.Sakura was surrounded by several persistent model agents trying to secure Sakura as they're exclusive model.Tomoyo smiled Sakura really was a rare flower in bloom.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out again.

Tomoyo snapped out of her thought."You could just pick one--"

"TOMOYO!"

A model agent agreed with Sakura's best friend, "if you join the ranks of our exclusive advertising offer, you will be the main model to showcase our outstanding merchandise!It's a very elite offer.We are only giving you this opportunity because you have such a dazzling beauty, only your mother could compare!"

Sakura blushed, but she didn't want to talk about a modeling job.She wanted to find Syaoran.And to find Syaoran, she needed to find her oni-chan.She looked at the crowds, trying to push through the modeling agents.Tomoyo followed her, too excited about the success of her Sakura to focus on what help Sakura needed.

Sakura bumped into Miko, who was talking to one of the modeling agents.He was thrilled to see Sakura and threw his arm around her shoulder.He greeted her exuberantly, "Sakura!I'm so glad you're here.This modeling agent would like to use us as their 'perfect couple' to showcase their summer advertising campaign.We would be the main models."

The modeling agent shook his head in agreement."Your young man is right.We are interested in both of you.You two are stunning together.It would be the advertisement of the year!"

Sakura shook her head and pulled Miko away from the modeling agent.She whispered fervently, "Miko, help me find Syaoran!"

It wrenched at Miko's heart terribly to hear her words._If she had stabbed him_, he thought, _it_ _would be less painful_.He managed to reply in a slightly choked voice, "I'll help you anyway I can.But first can I talk to you?"

Sakura was so overjoyed that Miko agreed to help that she quickly nodded that she'd talk to him.He led her to the private dressing rooms and in the hallway he finally confessed his feelings, "Sakura, do you care for me in anyway?"

Sakura stared at his face which withered in pain."Of course I do!I love you, Miko!"

The joy that appeared on his face was momentarily as she continued, "but only as a friend.My only love is… Syaoran."

Miko's face fell and he sighed ragged."I think, Sakura--I knew the answer before you even had to speak.It was in your eyes.I saw you looking at him from the stage.I--I will always love you.You were my first true love."

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes."I'm so sorry, Miko!"

"There is no need to be sorry, Sakura," Miko responded."You feel the way you feel, and I feel the way I feel.My love will be returned, one day in the person that was meant for me.I understand now, that you are meant for Syaoran.And he is meant for you.I just hope," he paused, "that when I find another girl that I love, that I will love her as much as I love you."

Miko kissed her forehead.

"Miko, if Syaoran wasn't around, things would be different," Sakura finally said.

"I know, but Syaoran is around," Miko said sadly.He tried to smile brightly, but failed as he murmured, "let's go find your 'little wolf', my lost love."

Sakura followed after him and she blurt out, "my oni-chan knows where Syaoran is."

Miko managed a smile that wasn't too sad as he replied, "then let's go look for your oni-chan then!"

* * * * *

Miko finally spotted Touya in the crowd and waved frenetically until Touya saw him.Miko smiled down on Sakura.

Sakura asked, "Did you see my oni-chan?"

"Yes, I did!" Miko exclaimed as he pointed across the crowd.

Sakura sighed."We're suppose to get pass this crowd?"

"Looks like it," Miko responded.

Sakura noticed that Miko was a bit paler than normal and she felt sorry she couldn't return his feelings for him.She was still thinking of a way to make it up to him when he nudged on the side."We're here."

"Oni-chan!"

"Kaiju!" chuckled Touya.

"I'm not a monster!You are!Where's Syaoran?"Sakura cried out.

Touya was still laughing."Well, the brat told me he was going to meet you at the park an hour and a half ago."

"Why didn't you find me sooner than this to tell me?" she queried.

Touya gestured to the crowd."I tried looking for you, Sakura.But where were you?"  
  


"Trying to find Syaoran!And--and, nevermind, I've got to get to the park," exclaimed Sakura.

Touya placed an arm on Sakura's shoulder and reassured her, "relax!I've got a taxi out there waiting for you.You owe me BIG time, Sakura."

"Thanks!You're the best oni-chan!" Sakura leapt into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

Touya was slightly red with a telling flush.He messed her hair up as he said gruffly, "get on that taxi before I have take a loan out from the bank!"

Sakura smiled brightly and ran out to the taxi.

Touya glanced at Miko; he had seen the expression on Miko's face when Sakura had been so happy to get to Syaoran.He guessed accurately, "You like her don't you?"

Miko glanced at Touya before resuming his intense stare at Sakura's retreating form."I love her."

* * * * *

Syaoran tapped his fingers against the wooden bench.He had been waiting close to two hours.He wonder when Sakura was going to come._If she even comes, _he thought grimly._I told Touya a two hours ago, I was going to be at this park.She couldn't get the parks mixed up.We had our first date here.This is the only park we've gone to.So where is she?Did Miko win?_

_ _

His face was down in his hands.He had thought about crying.A taxi pulled up right in front of him.He didn't lift up his face._Whoever that is_, he thought, _it isn't Sakura_.

"Syaoran!" 

He glanced at her.It was her.Relief, like he had never felt before, overwhelmed him as he saw her._She wasn't with Miko_, he smiled.

He still had to ask, "what took you so long?Miko kept you busy?"

"Modeling agents and yes, Miko," Sakura admitted.

He didn't say anything.

Sakura continued, "I told Miko, that it was you I loved."

Syaoran still had no words to speak.His ears were filled with incredible noise.

His heart was pounding.

  
  


  


**Author's Note**:I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I've was to have written this last night, BUT—my editting of my Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic: I Love You, Asuka (8) took longer than expected.So this part is still longer than the others, so enjoy and I this will only make you MORE ANXIOUS for the next one.After all, you do want to see Syaoran's reactions, right?Please review!I just love hearing what you guys think of my stuff, even if it's not all great and encouraging!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!

Title:I Deserve it (original song)

Performer:Madonna

Transcriber:Yih

This guy was meant for me

& I was meant for him

This guy was dreamt for me

& I was dreamt for him

This guy has danced for me

& I have danced for him

This guy has cried for me

& I have cried for him

Many miles, many roads I have traveled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unraveled

Leading up to today….

This guy has prayed for me

& I have prayed for him

This guy was made for me

& I was made for him

Many miles, many roads I have traveled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unraveled

Leading up to today….

I have no regrets 

There's nothing to forgive

All the pain was worth it

Running from the past

Try to do what's best

Know that I deserve it

Many miles, many roads I have traveled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unraveled

Leading up to today….

Many miles, many roads I have traveled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unraveled

Leading up to today….


	8. Part 8

Title:**An Endless Affair (8)**

Author:Yih

Written:January 12, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Sakura Akane, Epsilon, BoBo, Nessie, Syaoran, Pikachan, Akira, Killiko Jun, Magic Key, Empress Sarah-sama, *~Blue Baby~*, care, ancarg012589, lily, and Kitty-san (KEEP REVIEWING FOR THE SEQUELS ^_~)

Disclaimer:All rights belong to Clamp except my original character, Miko.

Part 8:With this… Will you?

His mind went blank after Sakura's confession of her love.

He didn't know what to say.

Relief was the keenest emotion he felt.

Syaoran finally smiled, a breathtaking smile.He said huskily, "I'm glad that you said that Sakura."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed into his opening arms."You don't know how much I love you!"

He was still smiling as he murmured, "I think I have an idea."

"You should!I've been telling you since--since forever and all the time!"Sakura responded.

Syaoran seemed to think hard as his hand rubbed his chin with consideration."No, you've only been telling me once a day, maybe twice."He winked at her."You know I keep count."

Sakura laughed."I love you.I love you.I love you!How's that?"

Syaoran shook his head and pulled Sakura to him.He whispered into her ear, "Do you want me to tell you how much I love you first?Or do you want to wait until you've opened your gift?"

Sakura's heart was pounding._Could this be the moment?Is he going to ask me the question, _Sakura thought._I hope it is.I hope it is!_

_ _

He took out a small gift wrapped box.He handed it to Sakura and she could barely keep her hand from trembling as she thought to herself, i_f this is it, I know my answer.Yes.Yes!YES!_

She ripped open the wrapping paper.Her heart started beating faster and faster.The red velvet box was nestled in the palm of her right hand, just the kind of box that jewelry was found.The place a ring was found.

Her hand was shaky as she opened the box.

Disappointment nearly crushed her.

She asked sharply, "What would I want with THIS?"

Syaoran couldn't help but grin as he gently brushed his finger against the hand that held a small golden key.He could sense her chagrin as he urged, "read the inscription."

She held it up closer to her and the sun reflected off it, blinding her sight for a second.

Then she saw it:

# Key to My Heart

"Syaoran?"

He was already down on his knee when she had begun to read the writingHe took her hand and kissed it gently as he huskily murmured, "I love you with all my heart, Sakura.There's nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't fight, nothing I wouldn't face to be by your side.This," he touched the key with his thumb, "is the key to my heart.And I'm going to ask the question you've probably waited a long time to hear, that I know you want to hear, but first I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"I once had a wondrous dream.I dreamt of a girl with beautiful hair and perfectly lovely green eyes.I use to think that girl would never be found.But I came here to Japan.To this place and there you were.I didn't really believe in fate then.Yet you showed me.You showed me with your pure heart, you showed my blind eyes what it's like to care for someone so deeply that you're willing to give up on life to save that person.You gave me the chance to be friends with a person I treated poorly in the beginning.You taught me not everything that's past can't be reversed.I now believe in fate.I believe in you.I believe that things that are meant to happen happen.And it's not just what's what, it's what is.And always will be.

"You, my love are the reason I am here.I am here to love you and protect you with all my soul.We are eternal.Nothing can ever, nothing will ever separate us.Because Sakura--I believe that even if we die, one before the other--we will still be together.The heart cannot forget; the soul always remembers.Promise me, Sakura, promise me that whatever your answer is that once you answer, you promise to be mine forever.Because," he smiled lopsidedly, "I'm never going to give you up." 

Sakura burst out in joyous tears and leapt into his arm, knocking him to the green grass."Yes!YES!I promise you!"She smiled through her tear and whispered, "and it's seal with a kiss!"

She brushed her sweet lips against his and Syaoran groaned with longing.But he had something he had to do.Something that was just as pleasurable as kissing his beloved to the depths of happiness.

The kiss ended as pleasantly as it began.

He held her close to him as he whispered, "will you marry me, Sakura?And I don't mean just for this lifetime, I mean forever."

She pulled away from him slightly, her eyes dancing with such incredible joy.She held his face in her hands and she exclaimed, "I've waited for that question since I first told you I loved you, Syaoran!And WE ARE going to be together forever.I just know.This is how things are suppose to be!"

Syaoran shakily reminded her, "Sakura, you haven't answered my question."

"HOE!!!"Sakura glared at him with humor as she responded, "I was getting there!"

"Well?!"

"YES!YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!"Sakura chanted.

With that she tugged Syaoran's face to hers and gave him a kiss that set his heart and soul on fire.They forgot time as they celebrated with tender words and innocents kisses.It had been a long time coming to this final step toward being together evermore.It was only natural for them to soak up the feeling and that feeling was bliss.

He sighed happily as he laid flat out on the grassy fields of the park with Sakura right next in his arms.Sakura poked his side and confessed, "I didn't know when you were going to ask me.I'm so glad that you asked me.I was so worried you wouldn't ask me."

Syaoran was ready to reassure her when Tomoyo shrieked as she leapt from behind them, "ASK WHAT?What did he asked?Is it what I think it is?I'm sorry I'm late, Miko got trafficked by the mob of model agents!"Tomoyo glared at Miko as he smiled sheepishly.

Sakura nodded.

"And I WASN'T HERE?"Tomoyo's face dropped.

Sakura nodded.

"Can I at least film the wedding?"

Sakura nodded.

"Will you let me film—will you let me film—will you"

Sakura interrupted, "what?"

"The-the WEDDING NIGHT!"

Miko couldn't help but laugh even though his heart was in such immense pain."You're pushing your luck, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo glanced hopefully at Sakura.

Syaoran blushed as he adverted his gaze heavenwards and responded with what was on Sakura's mind, "HELL NO!"

"I can't even imagine this kaiju having a wedding night!" retorted Touya.

Everyone burst out laughing but a red face Sakura stomped on Touya's foot.

She smiled when her oni-chan glared at her and muttered under his breath,"that brat is going to have his hands full with this one!"

Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him."I'm looking forward to the challenge!"

Sakura sighed with happiness as they kissed for the the hundredth of hundreds of times.

Touya felt the impulse to tear those two apart.

Miko felt his heart rip into two once again.

And Tomoyo couldn't believe she didn't have her camera to get the two of them together!

Sakura and Syaoran--they were finally together. 

_In Love_

**Author's Note**:I do plan to do a short story sequel sometime in the new future.But currently I'm occupied outlining a new series for CCS and two series for NGE, so when I'm done I will post the short story sequel(s).It will include the wedding and what happens to Miko ^_~.

P.S. What will Miko do?

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


End file.
